memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Time
Summary From the back cover: Almost a year after the S.C.E. crew on the ''da Vinci'' helped Lieutenant Nog of Deep Space 9 salvage the hulk of DS9's sister station Empok Nor, a booby trap left behind by the Androssi threatens the Bajoran system. But the potential damage may be greater than the combined crews of the da Vinci and DS9 can handle, as the threat stretches across two universes -- and their only hope for survival may rest with their long-dead crewmates 111 and Kieran Duffy! References Characters :Nancy Conlon • Ezri Dax • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Susan Haznedl • Kira Nerys • Nog • Soloman • Mor glasch Tev • Elias Vaughn 111 • 1011 • 1110 • Azeni Korena • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Biron • Domenica Corsi • Jadzia Dax • Kieran Duffy • Garak • Ishka • Elizabeth Lense • Odo • Wayne Omthon • P8 Blue • Laura Poynter • Ro Laren • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Simon Tarses • Kasidy Yates ; : 110 • 111 • Jadzia Dax • Kieran Duffy • Dukat • Diego Feliciano • Elim Garak • Rachel Gilman • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Susan Haznedl • Tori Kane • Kira Nerys • David McAllan • Jean-Luc Picard • Rugal • Robin Rusconi • Salek • Anthony Shabalala • Songmin Wong • Zotat Starships and vehicles : • • Kwolek • Li • • : • Locations :AR-558 • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Bynaus • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Denorios Belt • Earth • Empok Nor • Galvan VI • Gamma Quadrant • Hidalgo Station • Ishtar Station • Kendra Valley • Sarindar • Trivas system Races and cultures :Androssi • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bynar • Cardassian • Ferengi • Hebitian • Jem'Hadar • Nasat • Reman • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Assembly • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Union • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Other references :A-bomb • anti-chroniton • Bajoran High Magistrate • Bentman Prize • drad • Emissary of the Prophets • Heisenberg compensator • holomirror • Lakatian brandy • John Milton • mirror universe • Musilla plate • Ohalu Prophecies • Orb • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Time • Pandora's box • paracortex • plasticine • Prime Directive • Prophets • psilosynine • quantum dimensional shift • quantum foam • quantum singularity • Reman coffee • ''rokassa'' juice • Satan • Schrödinger's Cat • Talmuna swordfish • ''taspar'' egg • tetryons • Tilar plate • Tooth Fairy • transporter psychosis • uridium • Van de Graff generator • xenoarchaeologist Information *This story takes place largely in an alternate universe with no single point of divergence. Among the most significant differences are that the Bajoran religion is far less influential in Bajoran society; Cardassian influence over Bajor is less violent; the Federation is much smaller, with only seventy member worlds; the Ferengi race is unknown; the Remans have overthrown the Romulan Star Empire; and the Bynars are a telepathic race. *The story of the Empok Nor salvage mission was told in Related stories | prevMB = -| nextMB = -| }} category:sCE eBooks